In the related art, a technique for detecting passenger information of a vehicle is known (for example, refer to US Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0251293 (Reference 1), JP 2007-198929A (Reference 2), and JP 2006-205844A (Reference 3)). The passenger information is information on a body size of the passenger, and generally, is identification information for determining whether the passenger is a child or not. The detected passenger information is used for various types of controls such as an airbag deployment control.
Another example of the related art includes JP 9-150662A (Reference 4).
Regarding a system for detecting the passenger information, improvement in detection accuracy is required.
Thus, a need exists for a passenger information detection device and a program which are not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.